The Love Of A Werewolf
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf who wished to have a family but when he bumps into an innocent little girl his live turned out to be something he hadn't expected. Harry/Draco and Remus/Snape Slash!


**Title:** The love of a werewolf

**Author**: Shinigami Alison Black

**Email:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary: **Remus Lupin is a werewolf who wishes to have a family but when he bumps into an innocent little girl his live turned out to be something he hadn't expected. Harry/Draco and Remus/Snape Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning****: **slash! 

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Remus/Snape 

**Category****: Romance**/General. 

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes:** Re- Reviewed! Checked for some errors! I love werewolves! Fluffy idea!  
  


He walked pass by the Muggle, hands on his pockets. There wasn't much he can do about it. Sirius was at his honeymoon with his new wife, who, to everyone's surprises, was Snape younger sister, Prudence Snape.

Harry graduated from Hogwarts a year ago after the final war with Voldemort and end up living in a flat on London with no other than Draco Malfoy as his lover. No one really expected Draco and Harry to fall for each other's after war.

Though it was a good thing Harry bring him to his flat and have a lover life with him since they heard Voldemort killed Draco's mother and his father was closed in Azkaban. Draco passed through a lot of pain knowing he lost some one who he loved the most, his mother.

Harry had invited him to stay at his flat for a while for him not to be along in his tiny cozy place in the middle of the forest. Though, he had been feeling bored and sad that every time he looks at Harry, he would be making out with Draco.

He had been feeling very lonely for the pass months or ever years. He had always wanted to have a normal live but since the werewolf blood ran through his vein it didn't allowed him to have an heir, something he always wanted. He wanted to be a father to show his little son or daughter the love he couldn't have when he was little. 

That's why Remus Lupin was walking down the Muggle street dress in Muggle clothes he borrowed from Harry.

He looked inside the stores, seeing the kids, been tickled and hug by their parents. He smiled sadly at the scene.

"Give him back!" he heard a voice said near the alley he passed by.

"Or what?" he heard a mean almost twelve year old boy say.

"Going to call your mommy?" another one said mocking her.

"Don't hurt him!" the tiny voice said.

The gang of boys laughed, "I think he need some changes," one of them said and a ripping sound was heard.

"No, Mr. Huskey!" The boys laughed once again and left the alley.

Remus looked at the alley and notices a five-year-old girl crying. He looked at the girl sadly and kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"They hurt Mr. Huskey," the girl said sniffing. Remus looked at the floor and notices a fluffy stuffed wolf toy with his head ripped off.

"I can fix this," he whispered taking the toy from the floor.

The girl wiped her gray and bright blue watery eyes, "Can you?"

"Yes," Remus said smiling at her.

"Who are you?"

"Remus."

"I'm Liliz. How come you're so nice if you're a stranger?" she asked.

Remus smiled at her and says, "Because you seem to need help with Mr. Huskey."

"I like you! Can you really help Mr. Huskey?"

"Of course but, aren't you supposed to be home?" Remus asked.

"I was bored, mommy left me alone."

"Come on, Liliz," Remus said holding the stuffed animal, "Let's take you home were I could fix this."

" Mommy told me not to bring strangers to the house but I guess you're no stranger," Liliz smiled taking Remus's hand and guide him towards her home.

"It's not pretty but it's my home," she said guiding Remus through the apartment. It was totally mess up, "Mommy never clean, I always do my best to clean home. Look! This is my room!"

Remus looked at the room Liliz showed him. It didn't have a bed but a stuffed blanket at the corner.

"You sleep here?" Remus asked looking at the chestnut hair girl.

"This is my bed!" she said happily dropping at the blankets on the floor.

"Where's your mother?"

"She works until night!"

"Are you on school?"

"School? I always wanted to go to one by mommy told me I wasn't smart enough."

Remus looked at the little girl sadly, it looks like her oh so call mother didn't like the girl at all.

"Did you know the only friend I got is Mr. Huskey?"

"Well then, I think you have another friend," Remus said sitting in front of her.

"Where?" Liliz asked, confused.

"I will be your friend," Remus said.

"Really?" the girl squealed. Remus nodded.

"Now I want you to close your eyes so I can fix Mr. Huskey, and don't peek!" he added as Liliz covered her eyes.

"_Reparo_," He whispered pointing his wand at the wolf. Instantly the head of the stuffed animal stocked into place and he pocked his wand.

"Here," he said placing the wolf in front of her as she removed her hands.

"Ohh. Mr. Huskey!" she said hugging the wolf tight, "Thank you Remy!" she said thrilled.

"You're welcome," he said smiling, "Say, you like wolfs?"

"I love them!"

"Maybe I can introduce you to one," he said remembering Draco's Animagus form.

"Ohh I'll love to!"

"Want some Ice cream?" Remus asked the little girl remembering the kid's addiction to ice cream.

"It's been long I ate one!" Remus took the girl's hand and left the apartment.

He dropped Liliz at three the afternoon on her home.

"I wish we could stay together much longer, I really had a lot of fun!" she said hugging Remus's legs. Remus patted the little girl's head; happy that he managed to show a child how much he likes to play with them.

"Will you visit me and Mr. Huskey again?"

"I will," he said but a shrieking voice made him jumped.

"What are you doing here!" Remus looked at the woman who must be Liliz's mother.

"He's my friend, Re…"

"You brat! I told you not to…"

"But he helped Mr. Huskey!"

" I don't care about that stupid toy!"

"You say the same thing about Papa!"

"He doesn't exist!"

"He does!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I'm really sorry Madam," Remus tried to say.

"I don't want you near this place again!"

"Remus my friend!" Liliz yelled from the living room.

"He is not!" and the woman slammed the door at his face. He can hear struggling and yells.

"You're rude!" the girl said.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You treated my friend badly!"

"You are a brat and brats doesn't have friends!"

"That's not true!" Liliz said sobbing, "Mr. Huskey say it isn't!"

There was a loud crash and a cried of pain, "Go to your room!" the woman yelled.

Remus almost felt sorry for the girl. Sadly, he walked down the street, back to Harry and Draco's flat.

Two weeks later…

"Remus!" Harry yelled from the stairs, "Breakfast is ready!" 

He shook the covers off and nudged his eyes with his hands. Stretching, he put some jeans on, a brown sweater and headed downstairs.

"Rise and shine! Good Morning!" Harry said as Remus sat down on the table.

"I was supposed to make breakfast today," Remus murmured.

"But I wake up earlier," Harry said giving Remus a hot mug of coffee.

"Thanks for everything," he murmured.

"You're always welcome," Harry said winking, "Draco, get your lazy ass down here!" Harry yelled towards the stairs.

"Why don't you came here and do it by yourself!" some yelled upstairs.

"Excused me Remus," Harry said heading upstairs. There were rapids footsteps upstairs.

"You bit my butt, bastard!" Remus heard Draco yelled. He tried not to chock his coffee.

 "Get up!" Harry yelled.

"You're going to pay for that Mr. Potter!"

"ARGHHH! FUCKING GIT! That hurts!" Harry howled. 

"Don't mess with me!" then he heard a squealed. Draco came running down the stairs followed by Harry. 

"You're not getting away!" Harry yelled. As Draco reached the kitchen Harry bumped him towards the floor. Harry; end up griping Draco's hand up his blonde head giving Draco a glare. 

"That hurts, you know!" Draco smirked at him and pressed his thigh at Harry's erection.

"Ahem," Remus cleared his throat looking at his ex-students at the floor, mug at his hands.

"Sorry Remus," Harry said standing up and glaring at Draco who stuck his tongue at him. 

"I'm quite use of your Kinkiness of fighting," Remus said. At this Harry blushed.

An owled flied inside the house from the opened window of the kitchen and dropped the Daily Prophet at Draco's head.

"He always keeps doing that!" Draco grumbled.

Harry brought the plate's fill with delicious breakfast. Draco took a mug of coffee as he opened the Daily Prophet. Harry and Remus jumped as Draco's mug hit the floor and crashed.

"What's the matter, Drake?" Harry asked as Draco's hands shake uncontrollably. He gave Harry the newspaper and sat on his chair.

Clearly it says:

Break down in Azkaban

_Lucius Malfoy, forty-six years old and You-Know-Who's loyalty servant break down from Azkaban last night leaving three guarded wizards badly hurt._

_"We don't really know how he managed to escape and get a hand of his wand," said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, "He was one of the most guarded criminal from Azkaban."_

_"We are trying our best to find him before he hurt somebody else, so I must ask all community to secure your houses," said Klengter Toniks, Second year Auror._

_There had been rumors that some people had seen him near their homes late that night._

_"We saw him near our backyard on __London__, maybe he is after his son Draco Malfoy, for betraying him at the end," said Elena Bilgoms, writer of 'Magical Cooking and secret recipes', living on her house on __London__._

We will ask our community to give us information about places Lucius Malfoy might be found.  

Harry looked out at Remus who had heard the new Harry read aloud.

"This is bad," Remus said.

"What happened if it's real?" Draco asked," If he's behind me?"

"He won't laid a finger in you!" Harry said trying to calm his trembling lover, "I can assure you that!"

"As long as we are here, he won't," Remus said laying his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I wonder if Sirius knows about this?" Harry said.

"I'm scared," Draco murmured for the first time. Harry stood up and hugged Draco.

"Draco, honey, he won't touch you as long as I'm here," Harry said sweetly.

"I'll be walking around the block. I'll tell you if I see something," Remus said.

"Be careful Remus," Harry said at his father's friend.

"I will," he said and left the house.

He walked down the street lost in thought until he realized he was in front of the building where Liliz lives. He entered the lobby and something caught his sensitive hearing.

"I'll not let you harm Mr. Huskey!" he knows that voice too well.

"Let me see him."

"No, I will not let you ripped his head!"

"I'm not going to, I just want to clean Mr. Huskey from that sticky painting."

"Tonks?" Remus asked.

"Remus!" Liliz squealed and ran towards Remus.

"Remus! How good to see you!" Said the pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and short spiky pink hair woman.

"Nymphadora, What are you doing here?"

"It's Tonks Remus," she said annoyed, "I'm taking some vacations with Dan!"

"She wants to hurt Mr. Huskey!"

"No, Liliz she only wants to help clean Mr. Huskey; looks at the mess he have."

"You seem to know her," Tonks said.

"Yes, I met her two weeks ago I'll take care of her."

"What ever you say," Tonks said smiling and walk off.

"Those mean guys did this?" Remus asked kneeling in front of the girl.

"Yes," she said with watery eyes.

"Come on."

"Harry, Draco I'm back!" Remus yelled.

Harry popped his head out of the kitchen, "Thank God you're all right!" then he notice the girl, "Who is she?"

Remus took the wolf and took the girl's shirt off that were painted, "Liliz, I met he weeks ago, Harry do you have a shirt?"

Harry looked down at the girl with long chestnut hair and gray-bright blue eyes; "I'll fetch it for you."

"Stay in the kitchen," Remus said ass he followed Harry. Liliz entered the kitchen and sat at the table Draco was.

Draco looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Liliz," she whispered hand on her lap blushing.

Draco put the Muggle newspaper down, "I'm Draco."

"You look scare," Liliz whispered

"Why would…"

"You shouldn't, Remus is a good friend and he wouldn't let you get hurt, he helped Mr. Huskey," she said looking at his gray eyes.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"I don't think it is good to bring people you merely know, Remus," Harry said looking for an old shirt.

"It just that I pity her, her mother doesn't like her at all."

"She's a Muggle!"

"I know," Remus whispered.

"Here, there's your shirt and Mr. Huskey," Remus said giving the girl her clean shirt and wolf.

"Wow that was fast!"

"Just like magic," Draco said knowing Harry and Remus used magic.

"Really, but my mommy say there is no thing as magic," she whispered. Harry looked at Remus realizing that the girl might experience the same thing he did.

"There is magic, Liliz," Harry said whispering. Remus and Draco looked at Harry, startled, "Come with me, I like to show you something."

Remus looked at Draco, "Harry would make a wonderful father."

Draco chocked his soda.

They all sat at the lobby of Liliz's building with Tonks waiting for her mother to arrive.

"Harry shows me his owl!" Liliz squealed.

"You liked it?"

"It's so beautiful!" Liliz said jumping up and down.

"Where the hell had you been!" her mother yelled, entering the lobby. Then she noticed Remus.

"You! I told you not to come near her!"

"Mommy! Remus helped Mr. Huskey and me!" her mother grabbed her hard and yanked her away from Remus.

"I don't care what he did, you brat!" Suddenly Tonks leap to her feets but was knocked down by a red light.

Everyone turned to look at the source of where the red light came from. Lucius Malfoy stood there, wand at hand smirking. Harry leap in front of Draco as Remus drew his wand out.

"You're one of those!" Liliz's mother yelled but Remus was pointing her wand pass by her shoulder. Muggles screamed and got out of the way.

"Give me the girl," Lucius growled. Liliz mother turned at the source of the voice.

"YOU!" she yelled pointing her finger at him. Remus took the opportunity to seize Liliz behind him. She hugged his leg trembling all over.

Harry and Draco looked startled, "What?"

Lucius scowled and pointed his wand at Liliz's mother. A green light hit her square on the chest and she dropped motionless to the floor.

"Bastard!" Draco yelled. Liliz ran to her mother's body.

"Mommy?"

"Liliz get back here!" Remus called but Lucius seize the girl and disappeared.

"Danm!" Harry cursed. Remus bended down and pick up the stuffed wolf. Ministry officials entered the place and yelled, "_Obliviate!"_

Remus sat on the living room back at Harry's flat, hand on his head that was bend down.

"Why would he want the girl?" Harry asked. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"I'll get it!" Draco said.

"Professor Snape!" Draco called surprised.

"I prefer you to call me Severus, Draco; I'm not your Professor," said a drawling voice. Severus Snape entered the living room and sat besides Remus.

"I believe you encountered Lucius," all head turned to looked at him. 

"Why did he want a little girl?" Harry asked.

"You see, after Voldemort died, Lucius was supposed to take his place but he wasn't strong enough for it. Voldemort leave him a spell that'll make a wizard, either pureblood or half, king of total darkness. Since Draco took side with us he couldn't control him and lure him to darkness."

"That must explain his fury," Draco whispered.

" Before Draco entered Hogwarts he heard some of his Death Eater fellow said criminal Muggles rape women for torture and fun. So he tried it himself but he didn't knew the consequences of it…"

"And got the woman pregnant," Remus said.

"Exactly. Lucius didn't knew it until he was send to Azkaban after the war that he has a half heir somewhere."

"So Liliz is…" Draco tried to say.

"Your half sister," Severus said, "We must find the girl before he lure her to darkness and bring Voldemort back."

"Who we're going to find her?" Harry asked.

"We need something that belongs to her," Severus said. 

Remus took the stuffed wolf, "This was hers."

Severus clicked his fingers. Nothing happened. He did it once gain and nothing happened.

"PIPER!!!" he yelled standing up. At their very eyes, dark and green light sparkles formed the body of a human.

"LA LI HO! You called?" 

Everyone looked at the girl that came from the sparkles. She has messy short wild brown hair with silver rays. Her eyes were one gray-bright blue and the other light brown. She smiled at them as she wore, black trousers, silver sweater and a dark green cloak. 

 "Yes I did!" she looked around and pouted.

"I like the dungeons better!"

"Who--"

"Is--"

"She?" Draco finished saying.

The girl, no older than seventeen, looked at them and smiled, "Piper Slytherin!" she said bowing.

"The last heir of Salazar Slytherin," Snape explained, "I need your help," he said to the girl.

"You have to wait Sevy!" Snape glared at her, "Phoebe has the Book of Shadow!"

"We need to find someone."

"Not now, I still hadn't filled my potions suppliers."

"How did you know her?" Draco asked Severus.

"Her real parents died, she was adopted by Muggle parents--"

"Yes and I'm a Wiccan witch!"

"Wiccan witch?" Harry asked.

"I type of wizard how use mental and internal powers, the use chants and potions for spell--"

"And don't need wands!" Piper said cheerfully.

"She's wandless?"

"It's not exactly that but you can say so," Snape said, "She been living in my Manor for four years."

"Say, I can make a protective spell," Piper said thoughtful, "To the one you're looking for."

"You can?" Snape asked.

"Yes but I need something from her and some unicorn horn powder, phoenix feather and demiguise hair with some eyes beetles and mandrake roots."

They looked at her surprised, "I have some Unicorn horn powder," Draco whispered.

"I'll talk with Dumbledore for the phoenix feather as for the mandrake roots and eyes beetles there are some at the Manor," Snape said and Piper disappeared.

Minutes later…

Piper set a little cauldron at the little table of the living room.

"We still need demiguise hair," she said.

"I have the Invisibility Cloak," Harry said showing the Cloak.

"Perfect!" Piper put the Cloak on the cauldron along with the stuffed wolf. As she added the other ingredients she chant:

_Ancient Power, I summon thee_

_The greatest of Gods are invoke here_

_With this object, I lay protection_

_With this chant, I give protection_

_Give thee protection_

Though mist, night and danger 

_The Guardian is sent; the spell is say._

They all wait for Piper to open her eyes but she look like her mind wasn't there.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Remus!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucius growled, "I'm trying to do something here, brat!"

"You're not nice!" Lucius point his wand at the girl's forehead.

"Close your mouth!" Then Lucius was bumped backward. He stood up to look at the girl, a ghostly wolf stood in front of the girl growling at him.

"Mr. Huskey!" Liliz said.

"Stand aside!" the wolf sapped his mouth showing his ghostly sharp teeth.

Lucius threw the wolf different spells but they all fail, "Go to hell!" he yelled and threw the killing curse.

At Harry's house, Piper opened her eyes and was bumped backwards.

"Bloody hell!" Piper said standing up, "He shook the protective spell away."

"How?"

" I can feel it, the wolf I sent was connected to me. He threw the Killing curse at it and make me shook the spell away."

"We need to find her fast."

"He is planning to make the spell," Piper said, "Let me fetch Phoebe."

Minutes later she appeared with another girl. This one has curvy chestnut locks and green eyes. A huge smiled was on her lips as she winked at Draco.

"Phoebe! He's taken!" Piper said hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"I know!"

"Give me the book, we need to do a Locating Spell."

**_Eeht_****_ ekovni I, em ot emoc_**

**Eeht**** nommus I, em ot emoc**

**_Mesna, ssenkrad fo gnik_**

**_Ecalp_****_ ruoy rof hsiw I_**

**_Ssenkrad_****_ latot ydob siht evig [1]_******

"Stop!" Remus yelled. Lucius turned around. Harry, Draco, Remus, Snape and Tonks stood there, wands pointed at him.

"You will not stop me!" Lucius yelled a murmured something. A watery wall appeared between them. Harry tried to run but the wall bumped him backwards.

"_Stupefy_!" Lucius yelled and the spell hit Snape in the chest who fly backwards and knocked Tonks along and black out.

"Remus!" Liliz yelled but Remus's skin pricked. He knows that reaction too well. He looked up at the dark sky and his body froze. It was full moon.

Harry was still trying to fight the wall off, "Harry," Draco murmured.

"What?" Draco pointed at Remus.

Remus stood there looking at the sky, eyes empty and his chest beating up and down. Harry followed Remus gaze and gasped.

"Today's Full Moon!" 

**_Eeht_****_ ekovni I, em ot emoc_**

**Eeht**** nommus I, em ot emoc**

**_Mesna, ssenkrad fo gnik_**

**_Ecalp_****_ ruoy rof hsiw I_**

**_Ssenkrad_****_ latot ydob siht evig [1]_**

But Lucius didn't have time to say it completely as Piper and Phoebe appeared in front of the girl.

"Phoebe! Shield!" Phoebe crossed her arms on her chest in an X. An invisible shield appeared protecting Piper and Liliz.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled but the spell dissolved on the shield.

_I am protected by your might_

_Oh gracious Goddess, day and night_

Lucius growled.

**_Traeh_****_ eht fo ecruos ! ssenkrad emoc_**

**_Traeh_****_ ym reuqnoc, htgnerts em evig [2]_**

_Thrive around the circle's bound,_

_Evil sink into the ground.__ [4]_

Lucius couldn't finished what he was saying as he fall to his knees.

**_Traeh_****_ eht fo ecruos ! ssenkrad emoc_**

**_Traeh_****_ ym reuqnoc, htgnerts em evig [2]_**

**_!efil si ssenkrad !thgil si ssenkrad_**

**_Krad_****_ eht elur dna thgil eht epiw [3]_**

Piper eyes widen and both Phoebe and her was bumped backwards and Phoebe was knocked out 

Harry looked at Remus as he at his own face transform into a wild and big wolf. He pointed his wand at the growling werewolf.

"No! He's Remus!" Draco said lowering Harry's wand.

"He's dangerous now!" but their own eyes widen as the werewolf pass the watery wall with ease and stood in front of the Liliz.

"Get out of the way Lupin before I kill you!" Lucius yelled, black shadows embracing him. Darkness was with him.

The werewolf howled in fury and showed his long, sharp teeth. Every time Lucius took a step he growled at him, threatening him.

"Draco! Turn into a Wolf, now!" Harry said. Piper stood up and stood besides the werewolf.

"You seem not to give up," Lucius sneered.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!"

Power of Slytherin protects me!

Blood of Slytherin is strong with me!

Flesh of Slytherin deflects all darkness!

Mind of Slytherin I shall call upon you!

Something overtook Piper. As she opened her eyes they were both silver.

Eyes of Slytherin wipe darkness away!

A silver tornado enveloped Lucius and the Shadows disappeared. Draco, at his Animagus form, knocked Lucius down. Harry pointed his wand at Lucius and magical ropes trapped him. 

"Let me help you," Piper said, still with her silver eyes. The brown magical ropes turned silver.

"You will pay!" Lucius yelled at the white and gray eyes wolf growled at him.

Piper's eyes came back to normal, "_Ennervate!_" she whispered and the people how had been knocked out woke up.

"Remus?" Liliz said touching the werewolf's head. The little girl could swear she saw the wolf smiled.

She looked at his honey eyes, "Thanks!"

The Ministry workers arrived and took Lucius away.

Five years later…

"Liliz!" Remus called upstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Minutes later a ten year old came bouncing down the stairs. Her long chestnut hair was pushed in to a ponytail and her gray-bright blue eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Morning Papa!" she said kissing Remus's cheeks.

"Morning Father!" she said kissing Snape's forehead as he read the Daily Prophet. He scowled at her and she stuck her tongue at him.

"Here's your breakfast," Remus said giving Liliz a plate full off eggs, sausages and bacon.

"When you'll be going to Hogwarts?" she asked Snape. He took the mug Remus gave him and took a sip. 

"Today," he said.

"Can I come?"

"We all be going," Remus said.

"Uhh, I can't wait to see how Harry and Draco are doing on the camp."

"Lili! Lili!" yelled a five-year-old girl. Her hair was messy dark blond and her eyes bright green. Her skin was pale and a smile was on her lips.

"Lily! How are you?" Liliz asked hugging her little girl.

"Hey guys! So good to see you!" Harry said.

"She looks so gorgeous!" Remus said, "Look at your beautiful dress Lil!"

"Where's Draco?" Liliz asked.

"He's scolding James," Harry pointed behind his shoulder. Definitely, Draco stood yelling at a glaring five-year-old boy. His hair was smooth black, his eyes were cold gray and his skin was tan like Harry's.

"He tried to put some Dungbonbs on the second years girls," someone sniggered at this.

"My, I'm impress," Snape frowned at the voice, "I never though my big brother end up being homosexual and marring someone he despise years ago."

"Sirius!" Harry said hugging his godfather.

"I should tell you the same," Snape said turning to meet his younger sister Prudence Snape.

"Oh Aunt Prue! Father had been showing me to do some potions!" Liliz said, "I just can't wait to enter Hogwarts."

"You still need one year," Remus said, " Don't worry dear!"

"I see you're doing a wonderful job teaching Potion on summer, Draco," Snape said.

"Oh yes, and Harry is teaching DADA and Quidditch," Draco said holding James besides him.

"Let me go Father!" he growled.

"You'll stay here!" Draco growled back.

"They're so much alike," Harry whispered to Snape and Remus, "He acts like Draco when he was at school."

"Hey, I thought Hermione and Ron were here?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry said pointing at the far right of the grounds, "They're giving the second years and their son Charms. Hermione volunteer to help Professor Flitwick. Even Piper and Phoebe are helping to entertain and teach something to students."

"Come on! Join us!" Draco said to the five of them (Sirius, Prue, Remus, Snape and Liliz.)

"Come on Lily," Liliz said taking the little girls hand. To think that Harry and Draco managed to find a spell to have children.

Remus smiled at the scene on his eyes. Behind everyone, Snape put his arm around Remus's waist and kissed him passionately on the lips. They heard a giggle and Snape glared at Liliz who, second time a day, stuck her tongue at him.

Even if his arrogance was there, Snape make a suitable father for Liliz, now that they were together and adopted Liliz.

It's looks like his live didn't end up bad. He managed to have his dream come true: Have a true lovely and a beautiful family. Snape loves is wild side and Liliz loves him dearly. They even love him every time he turns into a werewolf. Liliz had given him the chance to be a wolf and not harm anyone with out drinking a potion. They both ceased his wounds.

At least, been a werewolf is not bad after all. 

**The End**

**Notes:** If you notice, Lucius's spells were written backwards.

1. Come to me, I invoke thee 

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_King of darkness, Ansem_

_I wish for your place_

Give this body total darkness****

****

**_2. _**_Come Darkness! Source of the heart_

_Give me strength, conquer my heart _

**_3. _**_Darkness is light! Darkness is life!_

_Wipe the light and rule the dark_

**_4_**_. Protective Wicca Chant from Wicca: A guide fir the solitary Practitioner from Scott Cunningham._


End file.
